Exo Love
by xlizzielyx
Summary: Lauren just started her career as a new model and she just started. She gets put into this event where she could possibly be on a runway starring with EXO's Luhan and Chanyeol. They pick her and surprisingly, they like her.


Lauren was a tall pretty girl with long black hair. She wanted to start her career as a model and she did but she had only practiced but this time it was real. Chanyeol and Luhan from EXO needed a girl model to work with them for this model runway walk. Lauren didn't know she was going to be in this event until her manager told her. In this event, about 10 top models are picked. Lauren was one of the ten. Lauren was actually surprised. She didn't think she would be able to work with EXO because she had just started her career as a model.

Lauren and the other models were lined up so that Luhan and Chanyeol could see the models and pick which one would be starring with them. It was Lauren's turn. They both looked at her and smiled.

"We pick her!" They exclaimed.

Lauren was so shocked that she was picked by both of them that she smiled causing Luhan and Chanyeol to blush.

Luhan took Lauren by the hand and tried to take her up the stage but then Chanyeol said, "Lauren, come with me."

Lauren was starting to get really confused. They both wanted her to follow her but she didn't know who to choose. Instead, they both took her by her soft hands. They both took her onto the stage.

"I don't know if I could do this. I get nervous really easily. Its just so huge." Lauren said looking around the stage.

"Don't worry, I'll be there to support you. Just look at me. You'll be fine." Luhan said gripping her hand.

"And look at me also. I'll make you smile. I'm going to make a huge banner with only your name on it." Chanyeol said happily smiling.

Luhan then gave Chanyeol a stern glare. But then, Lauren hugged both of them making their faces red as a tomato.

"Thanks both of you for picking me and showing me the stage. I'm really glad that you guys will be able to cheer me up. Thank you so much. Well, I guess I have to practice. I'll see you guys later." Lauren said as she was walking to her manager for her practice session.

Luhan and Chanyeol were both very happy that she said those things but they felt sad and lonely without her.

"I like her. I'm going to make her mine." Luhan said to Chanyeol with a serious look on his face.

"Well then we're going to see who she's going to pick." Chanyeol said back at him.

Lauren was finished with practice and was going to the dressing room until the other group of models approached her.

"Who do you think you are?! You're just a newbie?" The first model said.

"We should be the ones on stage. The audiences won't be looking at you. Do you really think you're good enough!" the second model said.

"I honestly don't know why you got picked!" The other model said.

Lauren tried to ignore them and she tried to open the dressing room door but then the models were standing in front of the door and made sure she couldn't get in.

"You don't deserve to wear the clothes here." One of the models said.

The door then opened on its own and a model with long curly brown hair was wearing Lauren's dress that she was supposed to wear for the runway.

"I deserve to wear the clothes. You don't. How dare you?! A newbie like you shouldn't be walking on this runway." The model said.

"A bitch like you shouldn't be walking around here." the model said smirking.

Lauren was on the verge of tears until...Luhan and Chanyeol came.

"Girls, there's a reason why I picked her out of all of you. She' s way prettier than you girls. So don't even think about her feel this way." Luhan said to the models.

The models were shocked and mad. Chanyeol was holding a prettier dress and gave it to Lauren.

"Here, wear this dress. You're up next. You'll do great. Don't worry." Chanyeol said s he handed her the dress.

Lauren came out of the dressing room an she was wearing a pretty white fluffy dress.

The models were really jealous when Lauren walked onto the stage. She was the target of attention. All eyes from the audience were looking at her. She was gorgeous she was a star. In the front row, she could see Luhan and Chanyeol smiling at her while they were holding a banner with her name on it. Lauren was so happy that she smiled at them and more pretty pics were taken of her from the photographer.

The audience clapped and were happy about this new star. Luhan and Chanyeol were really happy for her that they both went on stage and they hugged her all of them blushing. Then, there was another standing ovation some of the people in the audience even whistled and screamed "Kiss!"

And all of a sudden, they both kissed her cheeks making her blush!


End file.
